


Enough

by azziria



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-08
Updated: 2011-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-20 05:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/209488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/azziria/pseuds/azziria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This thing between them isn't enough any more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Misunderstandings... oh, boys! A scene from their life together. Kind of romantic, really.

"We have to stop doing this," Danny says. Danny, who is lying in Steve's bed, breathless and flushed, hair every which way, and who has just fucked Steve through the mattress with a desperation and need that is unusual even for Danny. "We have to stop."

Steve's been waiting for this since the first time, the first time they'd collided, ragged and desperate after three days that had left them exhausted and wired as fuck because despite everything they'd done the girl had died, and it had hit them all but Danny most, because she wasn't much older than Grace. And Danny had needed something, someone, and Steve was happy to be whatever Danny needed, had thought. "Yes," and "Finally," as Danny had pinned him against the wall and kissed him with fierce desperation.

"We have to stop this," Danny says, and Steve feels a void open up in his stomach, feels his gut lurch and his throat twist, but he's not giving up without a fight, not now he's had _this_ , so he rolls, pinning Danny underneath him, forcing Danny's wrists back against the pillow to hold him exactly where Steve wants him.

"Why?" he demands, low and rough, "Why do we have to stop, Danny?" Because surely, surely Danny's not having some gay freakout now, he'd never thought Danny had issues, always thought Danny was more than that.

Danny's not looking at him, is looking away, avoiding his eyes, so he takes Danny's mouth with his, using teeth and tongue aggressively to demand that Danny opens up. Danny moans against him, pushing back and kissing Steve as if it's his last chance of life, and this is how it is with them, brutal and perfect, and Steve's not prepared to give that up, he'll fight for this with everything he's got.

"Why do we have to stop? Tell me!"

And now Danny _is_ looking at him, and he's not sure what emotion he's seeing in those eyes. "Because it's not enough, OK? It's never _fucking_ enough!"

Danny's twisting out from under him, rolling and pushing himself off the bed, headed for the window with anger in every line of his stocky frame, and all Steve can do is follow him, because he needs Danny like breathing, like air, like life itself. He grabs Danny by the shoulders, pulls him hard round to face him. "What, Danny? What's not enough?"

Danny's glaring at him now, and he can see the pulse beating in Danny's temple, and he should look ridiculous standing there staring up at Steve red-faced and with his hair all over the place but he doesn't, he looks like everything Steve's ever wanted all wrapped up in one short, mouthy and aggressive _haole_ package.

"You! This! Us!" Danny's hands are moving now, which is usually a good sign. "This... thing we're doing. The fucking..."

"The fucking? But I thought..." And maybe it is the gay freakout after all, and Steve doesn't have the first clue how to...

"Yes, the fucking. Because that's all it is to you, isn't it? Letting off steam after some job or other, a quick fuck to work off the tension and then pretend it never happened, carry on as normal. That's all it is to you, and I can't do it any more. It isn't fucking _enough_ any more!"

And Jesus, how did he get it _so wrong_? Danny isn't telling him he doesn't want this, he's telling him he wants _more_ , and Steve feels a savage surge of exultation flood through him, and his blood is singing, his heart is racing, because he hadn't dared _hope_ for this, had thought he was just convenient for Danny, someone to fuck and forget, friends with benefits... when all the time...

They're idiots, the pair of them, stupid fucking idiots, and he knows that the grin on his face makes him look like a complete goof as he spins Danny, shoves him down on the bed and straddles him, and yeah, Danny's looking pretty surprised and shocked right now.

"Steven..." he says, wariness and warning in his tone, but Steve ignores that.

"Danny," he says, "Danny," and he has no more words, so he leans down and kisses him, gets his mouth on him and his hands on him and uses his body to _show_ him everything he can't find the words to say.


End file.
